Brooklyn Archer
Brooklyn is a member of a small society of survivors in West Virginia. She is best friends with Malissa Carver, and is a hunter in the group. Appearance Brooklyn is a Caucasian female who is about 5 foot seven. Brooklyn has bright red hair which is rather short and keeps it this way, sometimes concealing it under a baseball cap if needed. She wears a green plaid short-sleeved shirt under a dark brown hunting vest where she stores numerous pockets of ammo. She wears slightly torn blue jeans and wears a belt. She has also been seen wearing a red "TRUMBULL" sweatshirt during her free time. Skills and Personality Brooklyn is a natural athlete, and has no problem running from the undead. She has trained herself to be a deadeye with rifles, and keeps one nearby at all times. As a melee weapon, she carries a large axe, which, while rarely seeing use, is her favorite weapon she owns. Brooklyn used to be quite the joker, and often played pranks on her fellow survivors in her old group, but after that group's fallout, she is quite serious and rarely socializes with anyone other than Malissa or Angel. Brooklyn is quick to anger when it comes to the subject of her past, and rarely speaks about it. Previous Group Not much is known about Brooklyn's past, due to her refusing to speak of it. She has never told anybody about what happened. Brooklyn was in a group with several members, and after the death of one of their finest and Brooklyn's addition to the team, things began to go downhill. After only three people remained (Lily, Maya, and Brooklyn), Brooklyn did most of the work while Maya guarded the gate around their base. After an argument between Brooklyn and Lily caused tension, walkers busted in, which caused the events leading to Maya and Brooklyn's escape and Lily's death. Pre Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Brooklyn lived in a small apartment with her sister and her cat in Denver, Colorado. When the walkers took Denver, she was separated from her sister and she fled to the nearby Trumbull County, where she lived with a small group of survivors. Relationships *Malissa Carver Brooklyn and Malissa met shortly after the death of her old group. While fleeing, she came across Angel and Malissa fleeing from a horde of walkers. They welcomed her into their group and escaped the horde, and escaped to Huntington, West Virginia. They are best friends. *Angel Carver Angel is Malissa's younger sister who Brooklyn likes to hang out with. The two do not interact often but they do like to hang out whenever they get the chance. They have a close friendship. *Charlotte Archer Brooklyn's older sister. Charlotte was Brooklyn's roommate and best friend. After Denver was evacuated, Brooklyn and Charlotte were separated. They had a fairly average sisterly relationship *Maya Torres Maya Torres is a playable character in State of Decay and a protagonist in the story What Remains, along with Brooklyn. She accompanies Brooklyn after she escapes from the church. Maya is a friend of Brooklyn's, although they often fight, and is responsible for Lily's death. Trivia * Brooklyn's old group is the main group in the zombie survival game State of Decay. The "one of their finest" previously mentioned is Marcus Campbell, one of the starting characters. *She travels with Maya Torres, a protagonist in State of Decay that you meet very quickly into the game. *Brooklyn was a film student before the apocalypse. *Brooklyn made her first appearance, along with Malissa, in 1999luke2's fanfiction "What Remains". *Brooklyn was originally a State of Decay randomly generated character, her appearance in the story is tribute to her, due to the author losing all his survivors, he reset his game, knowing Brooklyn never technically died. *She was created by SirCreepsalot, known as 1999luke2 on Fanfiction.net. Category:Survivors Category:Survivors from Colorado Category:Survivors in West Virginia Category:Fanon Characters